It is generally known to equip doors, in particular glass doors with fittings, in particular with corner fittings. The fittings serve for example for affixing a lock or a lock strike box. Fitting devices configured as a corner fitting serve especially for disposing door elements, in particular glass doors, such as for example double-action glass doors or single-action glass doors, respectively sliding glass doors on a center of rotation and/or an axis, for example a BTS-axis. Most of the time, the prior art fittings or corner fittings include two fitting elements, between which the door element, for example a glass door, is restrained, respectively clamped between locating portions of the fitting elements. Moreover, it is known to adapt the corner fittings to different glass cutout standards. For some glass cutouts, the door element, in addition to being clamped in the restraining area, is additionally connected to the corner fitting via attaching units. For this purpose, in addition to the cutouts in the corner area, which is restrained between the fitting elements, the door elements include additional bores through which attaching means of the attaching units pass and reach non-positive and/or positive abutment at the fitting elements, respectively non-positively and/or positively interconnect the fitting elements and to the door element. The cutout in the corner area of the glass door elements mainly serves for forming a free space between the spaced apart fitting elements outside the locating portions. Said free space is utilized for supporting, respectively for mounting the door element on a center of rotation and/or an axis via the corner fitting, via a connecting element, which is a component of the corner fitting and which is preferably disposed between the fitting elements.
It is obvious that heavier door elements, which are restrained in the restraining area between the fitting elements, the clamping, respectively restraining force of the fitting elements, which indirectly acts upon the door element in the restraining area via the locating portion of the fitting elements, needs to be increased in order to be able to retain the door element safely. With the intention to increase the clamping force, it is known to modify the dimensions of the fittings according to the clamping force to be developed. Especially, this means that for deploying a larger clamping force, the prior art corner fittings need to be correspondingly dimensioned larger. Thus, for example universal fittings with the identification Jumbo are known from the manufacturer Teufelbeschlag. For deploying a clamping force, i.e. for deploying a tightening torque of for example 14 Nm, intended for reliably hold a heavy door element of 140 kg, the prior art fittings have an edge length of 200×84 mm with correspondingly dimensioned locating surfaces. A prior art fitting of said manufacturer for clamping a 200 kg heavy door element has an edge length of 260 mm×84 mm. Also die structural depth, i.e. the height of the caps of the prior art fittings increases considerably with increasing the dimensions of the prior art fittings.
Therefore, the disclosure provides a corner fitting, the clamping force thereof being variably modifiable, and which in particular compared to the prior art fittings can be considerably increased without changing the size of the fitting.